Los Angeles Crazy Lane: Season 1
The first season of Los Angeles Crazy Lane. Premieres August 1, 2012. Takes place from the 2012-13 school year. It airs on both the Degrassi and LA Crazy Lane wiki. Every episode of the season is named after an Evanescence song. Main Cast Sophomores Lucy Hale as Autmn Wilson- An artist and rocker who wants to have fun. Tyler Posey as Nathan Mullberry- A kind cool, guy with a dark personality. Tyler James Williams as Payson Wallace- A smart guy and class clown. Elizabeth Gillies as Althea Tompkins- A musician who's very snarky. Avan Jogia as Andrew Matthews- A ladies man with a knack for acting. Victoria Justice as Kristen Mendez- A sweet girl who's not afraid to say what's on her mind. Keke Palmer as Aqua Jacobs- A teen model with sass. Debby Ryan as Jayley Graham- A bicourious country girl who wants to be popular. Josh Hutcherson as Nolan Chance- A chill teenager known to be charming. Tequan Richmond as Darnell Clark- An aspiring rapper who tries to avoid trouble. Vincent Martella as Paxton Davies- A guy who's in foster care. Zendaya Coleman as Piper Le Blanc- A religious and snobby girl who strives to get what she wants. Juniors Nathan Kress as Traylor Prescott- An awkward guy who's clueless about love. Blake Michael as Cobra Mendoza- A guy known to be manipulative. Naomi Scott as Megan Nicholas A snobby girl who loves fashion. Miley Cyrus as Regina Buffay- A queen bee with a knack for fashion. David Henrie as Jayden Roscoe- A teenager with anger issues. Beau Mirchoff as Cullen Crosby- Moon's fraternal twin with an arrogant attitude. Kristen Stewart as Moon Crosby- Cullen's fraternal twin who tries avoiding drama. Laura Marano as Ariana Bass- A perfectionist who likes to sing. Shay Mitchell as Lila Oliver- A girl who stands out from everyone else. Cody Linely as Christian Masterson- An athlete who may be bicurious and loves partying. Roshon Fegan as Tyrone Mayfield- An arrogant athlete and ladies man who's homophobic. Katelyn Tarver as Blaise Michaels- A ditzy but kind girl who wants to be an actress. Recurring Cast Adults Jennifer Aniston as Andrea Wilkerson- An English teacher who makes guy's heads turn. Channing Tatum as Ian Hill- A gym teacher with no clue about love. Ryan Reynolds as Rayford Billings- A history teacher. Aisha Tyler as Samara Saxton- A math and french teacher. Orlando Jones as Drake Hart- The principal of Van Buren High. Lisa Kudrow as Annalise Michaels- A guidance counsler and Blaise's aunt. Amy Smart as Polly Ballentine- A science teacher. Matt Le Blanc as Judson Dawson- A drama teacher. Seniors Jennifer Stone as Leslie Phoenix- Randall's tough and determined twin sister. Calum Worthy as Randall Phoenix- Leslie's artstic twin brother. Ross Lynch as Condor Solam- A determined musician. Chelsea Tavares as Danica Edmond- A snobby socialite. Juniors Shailene Woodley as Kyra Page- A girl who stands in the shadow of her friends. Daniella Monet as Agnes Sanford- A gossipy girl wanting to be cheer captain. Dillon Lane as Nacoma North- A guy who wants to have fun. Glenn McCuen as J.D. Worth- A shallow guy with homophobia Sophomores Vanessa Hudgens as Mallory Alexandrea- A cute and friendly girl. Ashley Argota as Willa McMillen- A bubbly girl who wants to make her year the best. Burkely Duffield as Warren Rossi- A fun spirit. Freshmen Bella Thorne as Zena Thurman- A fiery bubbly girl. Greyson Chance as Flynn Cole- A shy guy wanting to make friends. Theme Song Trivia *First instance of closure in L.A. history. *First instance of band forming in L.A. history. Episode List Category:Season 1